Santuario
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Conde/Haydée. 10 mini-historias en un one-shot que describen su relación, así como lo posterior a lo mostrado en el libro. "Sus pequeños y frágiles brazos, al abrazarlo, no servirían como escudo ante el mal del mundo, ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originales de Alexandre Dumas y yo sólo los tomé con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.

* * *

**Santuario.**

**1. Santuario: **Haydée dejó que sus finos ojos vagaran por el espacio que el Conde había preparado para ella, era amplio y estaba hermosamente decorado, como si el hombre hubiera llevado consigo una parte de su país natal para instalarlo en su propia mansión. Majestuosamente, casi como si flotara por la habitación, empezó a inspeccionar las cosas que allí habían, porque estaba segura que muchas de ellas las había tocado él, aún si sólo era para darles el visto bueno. Ese, su pequeño Santuario en París, ¿se convertiría algún día en su hogar junto a él? ¿O seguiría soñando para siempre?

**2. Elegancia:** Siendo hija de reyes el Conde estaba seguro de encontrar en Haydée el perfecto modelo de elegancia y belleza. No se equivocó, nunca lo hacía. Ella, a la que quería como una hija, era alguien digna y de la cual se sentía orgulloso. Sus finas facciones, sus pequeñas manos y el aire inocente y puro que emanaba al estar dormida no podía ni quería cambiarlo por nada. Siempre le había afirmado que era totalmente libre de marcharse cuando quisiera, que para ella había un mundo entero que descubrir, pero lo cierto era que, el día en que ella decidiera marcharse, él no la dejaría ir.

**3. Inocencia: **Hacía frío y éste lograba colarse por las ventanas entreabiertas, produciendo que la joven que se encontraba envuelta entre mantas temblara de vez en cuando, aunque probablemente no era el frío lo que en verdad la agobiaba. El Conde la había salvado hacía algunos años, la había llevado a su lado, enseñado, instruido y querido como una hija y ella, en su inocencia, pensó que lo quería de igual manera, hasta que se descubrió con la respiración agitada cuando éste posó sus labios en su frente antes de despedirse para marchar a otro exótico lugar. Sabía lo que significaba ese irregular latido en su pecho: que la inocencia se había ido.

**4. Protección:** Nadie habría afirmado nunca, no sin conocer al antiguo Edmond Dantés, que éste alguna vez necesitó protección, pero a los ojos Haydée las cosas eran diferentes. Unas noches antes de que decidieran partir nuevamente a Italia, despidiéndose así para siempre de París, Edmond había entrado a su mansión en los Campos Elíseos con el rostro crispado por un sentimiento indefinible, pero que sin duda lo transtornaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin descanso. Sus pequeños y frágiles brazos, al abrazarlo, no servirían como escudo ante el mal del mundo, así como los brazos de su padre no la habían salvado de los soldados. Quizás si susurraba su nombre entre rezos, el mundo cambiaría para bien al día siguiente.

**5. Caída: **El egoísmo es un mal que atañe a todas las personas en el mundo, desde las más pobres que codician a los ricos, hasta los mismos ricos, que codician a quienes están encima suyo. Haydée sabía lo cruel del mundo, lo horrible de las circunstancias para muchas personas, pero también tenía sus momentos de egoísmo, por eso, cuando vio marchar a una hermosa mujer catalana de la mansión y el estado en el que había quedado el Conde tras su plática con ella, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas en el suelo, presa del dolor en su corazón.

**6. Velas:** Sentía como si lo mecieran en un suave lecho, pues el mar era su madre y movía apaciblemente el barco en el cual viajaba. Las luces de las velas empezaban a hacer su aparición conforme Bertuccio las encendía y todavía le parecía un ensueño todo lo que había ocurrido desde hacía varios meses atrás, una venganza consumada de la cual quería olvidarse y el encuentro de algo más valioso y confortante que el dolor de otras personas. Haydée descansaba sobre su hombro, profundamente dormida. Ya no temía a la vida, ni mucho menos a los designios de la Providencia, porque si debía pagar algún castigo, lo haría. No obstante, si alguien se atrevía a tocarla... ¡Que recordara lo que el Conde de MonteCristo le hace a sus enemigos!

**7. Mágico: **Había quedado frustrado muchos años atrás, tantos que nunca creyó que volvería a desposarse con alguien, hasta ese día. El clima ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo desde el pequeño jardín griego en el que estaban situados, con un sinfín de flores creciendo sin parar y deslumbrando a todos a su paso; pero lo que le parecía realmente mágico era el evento que estaba por celebrarse, así como la sonrisa de Haydée al dirigirse hacia él para consumar los votos del matrimonio. Quizás había hecho y recibido mucho mal en su vida, pero para su relación con Haydée sólo tenía una palabra: mágico.

**8. Baile: **Se le había dicho muchas veces, testarudamente e incluso con voz cohibida. _Yo no bailo_. Pero ella no se iba a quedar con las ganas, mucho menos en su fiesta de bodas. Con su pequeña mano tomó la de él y lo hizo levantarse, regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante que podría compensar cualquier tipo de verguenza sobre la pista de baile. Anteriormente había sido su esclava, sometida a deseos simples y banales. Ahora él tendría que acostumbrarse a lo mismo, así fuera para cumplir el capricho de un pequeño e inocente baile. Y él tenía que admitir que la idea no le molestaba.

**9. Luna:** La luz de la luna acariciaba su piel suavemente, casi con el cuidado que una madre pone al velar por sus hijos, pero ella no tenía ojos para otra persona que no fuese él, cuya silueta se desdibujaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, era tan hermoso, no pudo evitar susurrar su verdadero nombre con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sus manos, inexpertas y con miedo, se posaban sobre sus mejillas. La consumación de sus sentimientos estaba por suceder, la unión más allá de lo sentimental y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, sabía que estaría bien. Porque él la respetaba y ella a su vez a él.

**10. Felicidad: **Secretamente se prometió a sí mismo ser para ellos lo que el abate Busoni y su pobre padre fueron para él: un modelo a seguir, un amigo, un guía. Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad se extendió por su hermoso rostro, enmarcado por sendos cabellos negros, similares a los que los pequeños compartían. Eran sus hijos, tan idénticos a él como a Haydée, quien también los miraba con adoración. No podía ni esperaba nada más de la vida. Dios le había dado todo lo que necesitaba y él, en retribución, les enseñaría a amarlo como el tercer padre que era, el que les había dado la plena y completa felicidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **El Conde de MonteCristo es uno de mis libros favoritos y aunque sé que para nada me comparo con Alexandre Dumas en la forma de narrar, espero que alguien encuentre amenos y aunque sea un poco buenos estos pequeños mini-relatos. Siempre me fascinó la relación entre Haydée y el Conde, me hubiera gustado que se profundizara más en la misma, sobretodo porque nunca se vio lo que sucedió durante el tiempo en el que Maximiliano y Valentina estuvieron juntos en la isla, ni mucho menos cuando se marcharon, así que quise hacerles una historia para que en mi mente también ellos tuvieran un final feliz. Son una serie de momentos que están situados o no en el libro, sobretodo los últimos me los imaginé yo, pero creo que quedarían muy _adhoc_ con el libro (luego de que Alexandre Dumas los corrigiera a su estilo x'D), bueno, si alguien lee esto, agradecería una crítica sincera, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Espero que Alexandre Dumas no se esté revolcando en su tumba al ver esto.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
